Project Summary/Abstract - Molecular Genetics Core Given the value of model organisms and molecular genetic tools for the study of diabetes and its co- morbidities, the Molecular Genetics Core (MGC) is designed to aid diabetes researchers in the development of novel rodent models and molecular tools to determine the cellular and molecular mechanisms contributing to diabetes. Established in 2015, the MGC is a fee-for-service core that facilitates the application of molecular genetic methods to diabetes-related research. Specifically, the MGC (1) designs and produces genetically- modified rodent models (using CRISPR/Cas9) for use in diabetes-related research; (2) designs and produces AAV vectors for use in diabetes research; (3) produces and provides specialty viral reagents for use in diabetes research; and (4) provides advice and training in the use of these technologies to members of MDRC laboratories. The MG Core also owns and maintains several pieces of shared equipment for the use of MDRC members located at different sites around the UM medical campus. While CRISPR/Cas9 technology has dramatically increased the speed and decreased the cost at which such models can be generated, the pace at which this new technology continues to evolve prevents many diabetes researchers from taking full advantage of its potential. The MGC fills this gap by using its expertise and personnel to design and construct CRISPR/Cas9 targeting reagents, collaborate with the UM Transgenic Core to test these reagents in embryos and produce founder mice, and identify founders for transfer (along with genotyping protocols) to the MDRC investigator. For the generation of viral reagents, the MGC designs and produces any necessary constructs, which are packaged into viruses by the UM Viral Vector Core. With input from MDRC members and the MGC advisory committee, the MGC also identifies and develops new technologies (viral and genetic) in support of the research programs of MDRC members.